The Boys Who Fit All Four Hogwarts Houses
by changeofheart505
Summary: Jack Frost and Jackson Overland. Two boys, cousins, brothers, friends, that fit all four Hogwarts Houses. Four one-shots that show off the duo in separate houses. From being brother, cousins, friends and ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

The Boys Who Fits all Four Hogwarts Houses

**Kura: Okay, so this came to me after reading anofer fic by Insane PJOLOver93. My idea? Write four one-shots about Jack and Jackson getting into all four Hogwarts Houses. **

**Sakura: It isn't hard for us to see them in all four houses and here's why. **

**Gryffindor- Jackson is pretty obvious. He kept his sister calm that day on the lake and took her place on the thin ice. That's pretty brave. Jack spent 300 years alone, had people go through him and fought Pitch. To do all that and still be able to have fun takes courage. Not to mention, he saved his sister from an icy death. **

**Hufflepuff- With Jackson and Jack, what makes them a Hufflepuff is the way they interact with kids. From Jackson telling a story to Jack giving a snowday, the one thing they have in common, is that they're for children. **

**Ravenclaw- Honestly, how can they not fit in this house? Jack has been alive for over 300 years, he doesn't need a book to learn. He's had experience. Jackson, well we to assume he had some sort of education. The idea we like most for this is them having a love for books. Another is, they know what they need to know. It's hard to explain why we think why they should be here, but we tried okay?**

**Slytherin- Kinda obvious why. One word. Pranks. Both Jackson and Jack seem like pranksters, though Jack seems to be a bigger one. Also, we see them as the Slytherins who will change the way Snakes are viewed in Hogwarts. **

**Kura: Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Jack is a Slytherin & Jackson is a Hufflepuff

Jack Frost and Jackson Overland, cousins who can pass for twins, almost identical but not exactly alike.

The only difference between them, besides the different last names, would be their appearances and attitudes.

Jack was a well known prankster and Jackson was known for his kind heart.

But there was one big thing they had in common; They were going to Hogwarts!

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" Jackson cheered. Jack cheered and let out a laugh. He wrapped an arm around Jackson and the duo continued to talk and laugh. It was cleat they cared for each other.

"So?" Jackson spoke up, "Which house do you think you'll get?"

Jack shrugged, "I dunno, but it's not like we can't be friends, right?"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

Harry Potter, third year, listened as students got called one by ine toget sorted.

"FROST, JACK!" Professor McGonnagal called out. A boy with white hair and blue eyes walked over to the hat. Silence. Too long of a silence.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat yelled. The Slytherin table clapped politely.

More students got sorted and then came te name, "OVERLAND, JACKSON!" A brunette who looked like Jack walked over to the Sorting Hat.

The Hat took its time before yelling,"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jackson walked over to the black and yellow table, waving to Jack as he passed.

Professor Dumbledor stood after the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw and made his yearly speach. Harry noticed that as he spoke, Jack would look at Jackson and Jackson would look at Jack. Almost as if willing the other to come over. After Dumbledore finished, Jack ran over to Jackson and sat next to him, causing all the students to murmur in shock. It was uncommon for houses to interact outside of class and Quidditch. So to see the two boys together, despite being in different houses, was...shocking.

"Frost," Draco walked over just as Cedric Diggory did, "let's go."

Jackson gripped onto Jack's arm and tugged him away. Jack smiled a mischievious smile and the duo ran off.

"What the bloody hell?"

Several people stared after the boys, shock dawning on them as Dumbledore sad, "So that is the adoptive son of Nicholas North and Toothiana Fae and his cousin. I'm not surpirsed, thy're inseperable, even here."

**Kura: Review! Next one-shot will have Jack as a Ravenclae and Jackson as a Gryffindor! **

**Sakura: It'll take place during Harry's 4th year.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Boys Who Fit All Four Hogwarts Houses

**Kura: So, in this chapter Jack and Jackson are twins. Unlike last chapter where they were cousins. **

**Sakura: This takes place shortly after everyone's reactions to Harry entering the TriWizard Tournament. **

Chapter 2: Jack is a Ravenclaw & Jackson is a Gryffindor

Harry was nervous. He was more than nervous. What if he wasn't good enough? It's not like he meant to enter. His name just...appeared!

"You okay?" Harry looked up at the brown eyes of Jackson Overland Frost, a fifth year Gryffindor. He shrugged.

"Just...nervous...I guess." Harry admitted.

Jackson nodded before pointing to a white haired boy in Ravenclaw. Jack Overland Frost. His older twin brother.

"Talk to Jack," Jackson suggested, "he can help."

Harry nodded and walked towards Jack. The white haired boy had his nose stuck in a book. Harry hesistated before tapping he older boy's shoulder. Jack looked up at him with mischievious blue eyes.

"Hey. Harry, right?" Harry nodded. "Congrats on making the tourname- hey, are you okay?" Harry shook his head and Jack nodded. He stood up and took hold of Harry's arm. He gently dragged him out of the Great Hall, taking hold of Jackson as they passed.

"Okay." Jack said, "Usually, I'd give you advice...but I feel that what you need, is to have a little fun."

"So," Jackson added, "we are going to..." he gestured to the lake, "skate. Jack?"

Jack walked over to the lake and froze it with a tap of his wand. Harry blinked.

"How did you do that?!" Harry asked in shock.

Jack chuckled, "There is a reason I'm in Ravenclaw..."

Harry nodded and followed Jackson towards the frozen lake.

"How is this going to take my mind off things?" Harry asked.

Jackson shrugged. "I dunno...I guess it's the fun?"

Jack nodded, "It took a while, but I have the greatest spell mastered!"

That peaked Jackson's interest, "What spell?"

"I can show you in the winter!"

"AW! COME ON! TELL ME!" Jackson whined. Jack just laughed.

Harry smiled.

Jackson and Jack sure were surprising. Especially Jack, he was willing to bet the Snitch that he used most of his knowledge cor pranks. He had that same gleam in his eyes that the twins had.

But maybe they had a point. Maybe all he needed to have some fun. He just hopped they would be around while he was in te tournament. And afterwards. Because he was going to need to have more fun after everything.

**Kura: Review. Next chapter, Jackson is a Ravenclaw and Jack is a Hufflepuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Boys Who Fit All Four Hogwarts Houses

**Kura: The last chapter wil be posted later today. **

**Sakura: Enjoy. This takes place in Harry's fifth year.**

Chapter 3: Jack is a Hufflepuff & Jackson is a Ravenclaw

"Are you sure they aren't related?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. Harry was staring at two boys in his year. They looked exactly the same except for a few minor details. Who were they? Jackson Overland from Ravenclaw and Jack Frost from Hufflepuff. They weren't brothers or cousins, yet they looked like they were related. Jackson was currently holding up a bunch of cards. Jack was saying something and got a nod from Jackson once in a while. Harry was curious as to what they were doing. So he walked over to them.

"Hello," he said, " er...what are you doing?"

Jack and Jackson looked at him.

"I'm tutoring Jack. Why? Need a study buddy or two?" Jackson replied.

Harry shook his head. "No. Just asking."

"STUPEFY!" Jack said all of a sudden, making Harry and Jackson jumped. Jack snickered and looked amused.

Jackson nodded and held up another card. "Why don't you join us? Jack could use some competition ."

Jack huffed and Harry shrugged. He was curious as to what they were doing. So he sat next to Jack. Jackson held up a card with a wand and a red circle with a dash.

"The forbidden spells!" Harry said. Jackson nodded and Jack huffed. But he smiled nonetheless.

"Can I ask you both something?" Harry asked as Jackson showed them a card with ice.

"Glacius!"* Jack said, "and sure."

Jackson nodded and put the cards down.

"Is it true you aren't related?" Harry asked. Jack and Jackson shared a look.

"Yeah. It's true. But I can see why you'd ask. We do look alike..." Jack said.

Harry nodded.

Just then, a buch of first years ran over and 'kidnapped' Jack. Jackson laughed as Jack was dragged away.

Harry smiled, "Does this always happen?"

Jackson nodded. They got up and ran after the children and Jack. When they found them, they saw the children had dog-piled Jack, whose hand was comically twitching. Harry and Jackson laughed and ran over to pile of children. Harry shook his head as he and Jackson pried child after child off of Jack. This was a day he would never forget, that's for sure.

**Kura: One more chapter to go. Review. **

** *Spelling? I believe this was an ice spell...* shrugs***


	4. Chapter 4

The Boys Who Fit All Four Hogwarts Houses

**Kura: Last chapter. I think Draco is OOC...**

**Sakura: Enjoy and thanks for reading _The Boys Who Fit All Four Hogwarts Houses. _**

Chapter 4: Jack is a Gryffindor and Jackson is a Slytherin

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Draco were in the Forbidden claimed he heard voices when he had detention. The other Gryffindors wanted to see if he had heard someone and Draco wanted to see him look like a fool, when they discovered Harry was insane for hearing voices.

Hermione spoke up, "Are you sure you hear-"

"Shh!" Harry shushed Hermione. They listened closely. Laughter. It was faint but it was there.

Harry shot Draco a triumphant look. He KNEW someone was in the forest!

The children ran further into the forest and saw two nearly identical boys. One had Slytherin robes and the other had Gryffindor robes.

"You should be back at the castle!" Hermione said hotly, startling the two boys.

"A Gryffindor..." Ron muttered.

"And a Slyhterin..." Draco added.

"Together?!" They asked in shock.

"Well?" Hermione said. She tapped her foot.

"Erm...okay. Uh, I'm Jack Frost."

"Jackson Overland."

Awkward silence.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Draco retorted.

"Uh...okay, we live here." Jackson said. He and Jack got questioning looks.

"Don't you have a family?" Harry asked.

"No. They-"

"I'm sorry." Hermione cut off. "We didn't know you were orphans."

Jack and Jackson laughed.

"Well that's rude." Hermione glared at them.

"No!Nonononononononono!" Jack said, "you got it all wrong!"

"Yeah. WE. Are dead." Jackson added, "And the same person, apparently. Don't ask. The moon said so."

The children's jaws dropped. Dead? The same person?

"H-how did you die?" Draco asked. The others were surprised at the shy tone his voice said.

Jackson smiled gently, "Ice-skating. We're a little over 300 years old. We were born in the 1700s. I was a muggleborn and hated by my whole house. The only friend I ever had who had magic was my sister. I died before I could see her get her letter."

Jackson sighed.

Jack nodded, "But I did. I just never knew who she was. I didn't remember anything until a short while ago. And when I did, I found my sister's old Gryffindor robes. Apparently she spread word about what I did and it made others believe I should have been a Gryffindor."

"Can we...see you again?" Neville asked.

"I...guess we can escort you back..." Jackson replied. He and Jack escorted the children back to the castle.

"Mr.'s Potter, Weasly, Longbottom and Malfoy! Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall scowled. "Why are you-" She stopped when she saw Jackson and Jack. Both boys flew off into the forest. The teachers were speachless. As were the ghosts.

"He was right," Draco said. The others joined him where he stood. A painting of Jackson stared at them. He held a golden snitch and his staff. Despite being a Slytherin, the plaque under his painting read:

_To my beloved brother, Jack. A Slytherin with the heart of Hufflepuff, the knowledge of Ravenclaw and bravery of a Gryffindor. A true hero. My hero. May we never forget him. - _

_Emma Marianna Overland._

**Kura: This chapter is actually the prologue for another story.**

**Sakura: For more information, PM us. Review.**


End file.
